


A Chance

by Breezy_Bee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Loki/reader - Freeform, Love, One-Shot, Second Chances, Self-Esteem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 14:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezy_Bee/pseuds/Breezy_Bee
Summary: The socially awkward introvert in me didn’t want to watch for his reaction, but the masochist in me couldn’t look away. His eyes widened slightly. His jaw dropped a fraction of an inch. His head tilted to one side. His brows furrowed a bit. He opened his mouth as if to speak and then stopped, rethinking his decision.





	A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for language only. Inspired by this imagine on tumblr!  
> https://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/post/184142560318/imagine-loki-apologizing-to-you-for-being-cruel-to

I was uncomfortable. Like, _so_ uncomfortable. I stared at the literal God and prince in front of me, wishing that I was anywhere but where I was. _Anywhere._ Social situations made me twitch at the best of times, but this was a whole other level. Seriously.

Because he wasn’t just putting me on the spot. He was forcing me to recognize the fact that he’d hurt my feelings, offended me, and just shit on me in general. In public. In front of people. In front of my co workers, some of which were the Avengers.

I’m sure I was fifty shades of red with embarrassment. Not because of his words. Not really. But because of _where_ he’d chosen to do it. I’d always hated it when people stared and people tended to stare at Loki wherever he went.

The words, _“I apologize for being, for lack of a better term, a complete ass to you over the period of our acquaintance. I’ve been rude and it was uncalled for. You’ve never been anything but polite to me. I’m sorry,”_ kept ringing in my ears. He couldn’t even just say _I’m sorry_ like a normal person. Nope, he was way too eloquent for that.

“I-“ How did you politely explain that people had been putting you down your entire life and you were just... used to it? Just like that I guess.

I took a breath and tried it again. “Loki. It’s fine. Really. I’m used to it.” I shrugged for good measure.

The socially awkward introvert in me didn’t want to watch for his reaction, but the masochist in me couldn’t look away. His eyes widened slightly. His jaw dropped a fraction of an inch. His head tilted to one side. His brows furrowed a bit. He opened his mouth as if to speak and then stopped, rethinking his decision.

It was at this point that I dropped my eyes to my shoes. They weren’t cute, but they were comfortable and practical. Especially considering that I spent most of my day running from one emergency situation to the next within the compound.

He cleared his throat and I stared harder at my worn Nike’s. Once upon a time they had been a perfect dark blue. Now they were streaked with mud from the recent rain and scuffed from every day wear and tear.

“That...” A pause. _Fuck, did he really have to say anything?_ “That does not make it better...”

The floor could open up at any moment and swallow me. That would be so, so welcome right now. Stranger things had happened in this place, right?

This was way worse than him staring down at me in disdain as he walked by. This was worse than him calling me a silly mortal or a measly peasant. This was worse than the one time he knocked into me with his shoulder when he passed me. This was worse than anything he’d ever said or done to me.

I’d survived so many situations similar to those that they barely fazed me anymore. This? I’d _never_ had anyone apologize to me for their actions before. _Ever._ It was unfamiliar territory and I didn’t like it. Not one bit. I shifted my weight and fidgeted with the ring on my right ring finger.

“Look, it’s not a big deal, okay? Just let it go.”

I just wanted to escape. My eyes scanned the room for the closest exit. It was a familiar practice and I was able to find it over Loki’s left shoulder, which was unfortunate, because I’d have to literally walk past him to get to it. Definitely not ideal. I bit my lip. I’d have to do it. I seriously could not stand here with him for another second.

“Excuse me,” I muttered.

I started forward and tried to duck around him. I expected him to move. Surely this was as awkward for him as it was for me? He didn’t move. I all but plowed him down in my desperate attempt to get out of the room and away from all of the prying eyes.

He grabbed my arm and I was forced to stop. I swallowed and briefly met his eyes with mine before immediately lowering them. Major mistake. They were burning a bright, icy blue. I couldn’t pick out all the emotions swirling in their endless depths, but they were intense. I couldn’t stay here. His scrutiny alone was likely to burn me alive.

“I said excuse me,”I repeated, hating how mousy and meek my voice sounded.

He nodded and let me go, his hand sliding down my arm. I felt goosebumps break out across my skin where he’d touched me. I shivered.

_Fuck this._

I practically ran out of there.

If only that were where the humiliation ended. Oh no! Fucking stupid God of Mischief just couldn’t let it drop. He chased me all the way to my office. Okay, he didn’t chase me. He met me there. He was sitting behind my desk when I arrived there.

Now I was starting to get annoyed. I was jumpy and on edge. His words and actions had done nothing to put me at ease and I had no idea how to deal with it. I didn’t understand why he now apparently had no boundaries where I was concerned.

For real, what the fuck? He’d almost gone out of his way to criticize me and shoot me dirty looks over the last few months, but now he wanted to be all up in my business _. What the actual fuck. I didn’t understand._ Every other bully I’d ever dealt with was happy to just torment me when the opportunity arose.

_Pain in my ass._

I opened my office door with a loud _bang._ “Can I help you?”

He had the nerve to smirk at me. I wasn’t smiling, though. Nor was I laughing. I didn’t see the humor in the situation. I crossed my arms and leaned against the door frame.

“Come on,” I said, suddenly tired of the entire ordeal. “I told you to just let it go. Apology accepted. Is that what you wanted?”

I was so confused. And I kind of just wanted to have a good cry in the bathroom. And he was standing (okay, _sitting)_ in the way of that.

“No, not really.” His smirk melted into a serious expression. “While I _do_ want you to accept my apology, I want to explain why it is necessary.”

It was my turn to smirk. “Oh really? I think it’s pretty obvious. You’ve been a grade A asshole. That’s why your apology is _necessary.”_

He chuckled and my stomach clenched. “Yes, that is certainly true enough. But...” He stopped, his face thoughtful. “Has anyone ever told you that you are quite beautiful?”

_Okay. What. The. Fuck_. If I was confused before, I was totally lost now. He was coming at me way out of left field now. And I couldn’t even find the words to answer him.

“No? You are, you know.” He just kept talking as if I wasn’t staring at him like he’s grown another head. “I’ve encountered a lot of beauty in my existence, but nothing anything like yours. It’s a fair bit intimidating when you mix it with your intelligence and personality.”

“Is... Is there a point to this narrative?” I asked hesitantly. I was almost afraid for his answer.

“Yes, of course. It’s no excuse, of course, but I wasn’t... I didn’t know how to approach you. So I pushed you away instead. But...” His eyes drifted towards the window. “I was cruel and for that I am sorry. It wasn’t my intention.”

My throat was closing, emotion choking me. _Oh my God._ How does one react to such a confession? In my experience, with incredulousness.

“I... You seriously had Kindergarten syndrome?!”

Now _he_ looked confused. Of course. _Asgardian._ I shook my head and pushed off the door frame. I sat down on the edge of the desk, facing away from him. I wasn’t sure I could cope with the intensity in his eyes at this close of range.

“It’s an expression that humans use to describe when boys pick on girls because they like them. It’s outdated and stupid.” I frowned before adding, “It’s also childish and immature.”

I jumped when I felt his hand touch my shoulder, gently turning me to look at him. Great. Now I was face to face with his bright eyes. And as much as I wanted to discredit his words, I could see the sincerity shining at me.

“I completely agree. My actions _were_ childish and immature.”

I licked my suddenly dry lips and gripped the end of the desk. Gods, but _he_ was the intimidating one. I wasn’t sure I could handle being the objection of all his attention.

“I simply don’t have a lot of experience with love,” he whispered softly.

_Holy fuck._ My mouth was dry. My brain was mush. I... I didn’t know what to say. Was he... I swallowed, willing my brain to start working again. Was he saying that he... _Oh my God._ I was having a hard time even _thinking_ the words. _Was he trying to tell me he loved me??_

The shock must have been evident on my face. He stood up from the chair and came around the desk until he was standing in front of me. His hands came up to gently grasp my cheeks. And once again, his fucking eyes were devouring mine. I couldn’t get over how open they were. _Believe me,_ they were almost pleading.

“I... You don’t expect me to fall into your arms, do you?” I asked stupidly. I... I had some emotional healing to do before I could realistically do anything of the sort.

His thumb feathered across my cheek and he smiled. “No, I do not. Nor do I expect a confession of love. You wouldn’t be you if you swooned and _fell into my arms_ , as you put it. Right now I am asking for a chance.”

I smiled, encircling his wrists with my hands. “That much, I think I can give you. Everyone deserves a second chance.”

His smile doubled and he leaned in. For one panicked moment, I thought he was going to kiss me. But he knew I wasn’t ready for that. Instead, his hands slid away from my face and he pulled me in for a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around him and returned the embrace.

A promise.

A chance... Yes, I could give him that.


End file.
